dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Balmung
IRL Picture Is that really Balmung? Admittedly he's a more main character than Albireo, but umm, it looks exactly like Watarai did in the manga, back turned, coat, and everything... And he's not that minor a character, as this manga was kinda the wrap-up to AI Buster as well... Why would Albireo be in it though? He appears in like one scene in the entire manga, Balmung is a much more important character then he is, so it'd make sense that it would be him. --CRtwenty 12:08, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Because, like I said, it's an epilogue to AI Buster too. And 'cause they went through all the trouble of designing him in real life. But mainly because it's looks exactly like him. - Kuukai 18:29, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::Albireo IRL looks exactly like Albireo in the game, I don't think it was that hard to design. And why would it be Albireo? Komiyama had a bigger role than he did and he doesn't seem to be in the picture, Albireo was just in flashbacks. Besides, ever thought maybe Balmung looks like Albireo from the back? Most guys do...and they are both wearing similar outfits because they both worked at CC Corp at the time (Albireo was quitting and just leaving the building) And it doesn't look 'exactly' like him, Albireo had messier hair and seemed.....gruffier. Balmung is also one of the more important characters in the manga, why the heck would they put someone was unimportant as Albireo and yet not put Balmung in the back? =| (and no, the other guy unknown guy isn't him, that guy doesn't even have a CC Corp ID Card) - Weee :::Maybe because they don't want to show what Balmung looks like irl? Anyway, the popular opinion is that Komiyama is the "other unknown guy", so that first argument doesn't work. His hair is a bit "smoother", but it's the same style. Also, he's the only CC employee depicted wearing a heavy winter coat. That really doesn't make sense if it's Balmung... - Kuukai2 03:39, 26 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Albireo and Balmung are both in similar situations though, they both have people working under him and as far as I know no picture was shown of Lios IRL so perhaps administators all wear similar stuff? And Kazu had a bigger role than Albireo too, so did Wiseman and Mistral (ok, maybe not Mistral...). Once again, people look similar from the back. Hair styles seem alot more limited for guys opposed to women. Personally, I think that guy's coat really doesn't look wintery, it looks more like a suit. And they didn't show Balmung's face, Albireo's face was already half shown, why hide it now? - Weee :::::Because it was half shown. And how can you suggest "maybe they wear the same thing" and then turn around and say it doesn't look like a winter coat, since in Watarai's scene it definitely is. Also, that seam in the back probably wouldn't be there if it was a sportcoat or dress jacket, right? It's for weather... The "Al's not that important in Udeden" point I concede to, but he is very important in .hack and this was his "final chapter" too, so to speak. He's on the Udeden poster you get with .hack//The World 3. - Kuukai2 06:49, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Hmm? I thought the proof that it was Balmung came from the company dogtag that Alberio wouldn't have any more? :Umm... What? I don't see such a tag anywhere on him in the picture... - Kuukai2 23:42, 29 July 2006 (UTC) But wasn't Rena, Shugo, Mirei, and Ouka half shown too? I guess it would be anyone's guess, it's about personal opinion and we'll have to ask Rei Izumi. And what that person said...I just realised that the online version of the picture looks like he does have a tag, either that or he has two collars O_o but I can't find my book at the moment so I can't tell exactly... You put up good arguements Kuukai ^ ^ Glad to have .hack fans like you. xD - Weee : Thanks. ^^ I suppose the fact that the others are also half-shown is true, but this tag thing totally isn't. It's a seam, not a string, the kind you find on the back of coats. Albireo has one two, and that is definitely a coat he's wearing (and, as someone pointed out, he just quit and wouldn't be wearing a tag). Also, not that many people are on the cover, but Albireo is one of them (on like the back). In the Japanese version, the "unplugged" thing is actually the inner cover--you take of the out cover, which is a book jacket, and you see that. So, I'd say the fact that he's on the outer cover too at least slightly counters the idea that he's not a major enough character... - Kuukai2 18:02, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::Guess we may never know what he looks like then xD We must use our imaginations...Someone should put Rena's drawing of Balmung on his page. Lol - Weee Grunty Hating? "Balmung apparently does not like grunties, despite the fact that he is the initial top ranker for all Grunty Races" I must have missed where says this.. anyone able to tell me where?Lasting Dawn 00:58, 17 August 2006 (UTC)